gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Extreme Gundam
Extreme Gundam is a prototype multi-mode mobile suit. It is featured in "Mobile Suit Gundam Extreme Vs" arcade game. It is an original MS designed by Kunio Okawara. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Extreme Gundam is designed to house in several armor packs to suit in any combat situations. The head unit is unique as it contains a second V-fin, which hides the second faceplate. The second faceplate is activated when a Armor Pack is installed, the head will turn 180 and the V-fin will flip up, exposing the second face. The unit's standard armaments includes 2 Vulcan Guns stored on it's arms instead on it's head, 2 beam sabers for close combat and a Extreme Rifle for taking down enemies form a far. The Extreme Gundam also has Armor Packs depending on the combat situations. One of them is the Carnage Phase Armor Pack, which gives the unit powerful long ranged capabilities through two gigantic shoulder mounted cannons. Another is the Tachyon Phase Armor Pack, which gives the Extreme Gundam powerful melee attacks and thick armor through the use of a gigantic sword stored on the back of the suit. To make up for the total lack of ranged weaponry, the Tachyon Phase Extreme Gundam is capable of generating and hurling gigantic electric spheres at its enemies. Armaments ;*Arm Vulcan Guns :The Extreme Gundam is armed with two vulcan guns on it's arms to shoot down missiles or enemy aircraft. ;*Beam Saber :The unit's standard close combat armament, capable of slicing a mobile suit in half. ;*Extreme Rifle :The Extreme Gundam is also armed with a standard Beam Rifle. It has a unique design unlike the other mobile suits, which can hold up to several shots and can adjust it's power output when necessary. ;*Shield :The unit's standard shield used to defend itself against vulcan fire and missile attacks. System Features ;*Armor Packs :The Extreme Gundam can equip different armor packs for different capabilities. ;*Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase :The first Armor Pack of the Extreme Gundam which gives it powerful long-range capabilities. It seems to feature no close-range abilities. ;*Tachyon Phase :The second Armor Pack of the Extreme Gundam, which gives the Gundam heavy armor and powerful melee oriented capabilities. It features no ranged weapons other than the ability to create electric fields. History The Extreme Gundam is a pilot-less mobile suit. Inside it is a bodiless core named "Ex". Variants ;*Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase ;*Extreme Gundam Tachyon Phase Picture Gallery Extreme1.png 5011627960 24bf6cd6b0 b.jpg|Extreme Gundam Carnage Phase Extreme Gundam Lineart.jpg|Extreme Gundam/Carnage Phase - Lineart HG - Extreme Gundam - Boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 - Extreme Gundam - Boxart Trivia *The beam rifle and shield designs are made to resemble a electric guitar and a guitar case respectively. This is a tribute to the pilot of the Extreme Gundam, who is voiced by Gackt. References Extreme Gundam MSV 98.jpg|Game's MSV #98 - Extreme Gundam 54974554201101091719399557032515537_001.jpg 54974554201101091719399557032515537_002.jpg Extremevariation.jpg|Extreme Gundam - Tachyon Phase extreme-third-phase_a.jpg extreme-third-phase_b.jpg *http://www.4gamer.net/games/109/G010903/20100830001/ External Links Category:Mobile weapons Category:Mobile suits